Service providers are providing packet-based services to subscribers. In some cases, a subscriber may subscribe to a premium packet-based service advertised as having a committed data rate rather than a best-effort data rate. However, the rate at which a subscriber actually receives packets associated with the premium service may be influenced by congestion within the service provider's network, transmission control protocol settings, the manner in which the subscriber requests the packets, and other variables. To verify that the service provider's network is able to provide the service at the committed data rate, it may be desirable to monitor the service at a point in the service provider's network where the service provider delivers the service to the subscriber. However, sending a technician to physically monitor the service at the point using test equipment may be impractical.